The Artist & The Bellflower Wishes
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Kairi wishes to spend some time with Naminé when she plants a bellflower. What does this lead to? And what kind of surprises are in store? -Kairi/Naminé. Mentioning of Riku. Warnings: Sexual Content, Lemon.-


**Hello.~ This is for The Random Otaku. As she requested something Kairi/Naminé. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the plot to this story! I hope you enjoy the read.~ Forth Lemon.**

* * *

"K-Kairi?" A blonde girl with glimmering blue eyes asked.

"Yes, Naminé?" A girl with short maroon red hair asked curiously as she looked at the blonde.

"Riku said if you make a wish on these bellflowers that it'll come true. Do you believe him?" Naminé asked looking delicately at the small bell-shaped flowers in her hands. Her crystal blue eyes looked keenly at the blossoms as the wind blew some of her wispy pale yellow hair over her shoulder. And then she added. "I thought you'd know since, you and Aqua spend so much time gardening."

"Well, I've never heard that before…" Kairi answered turning on the heels of her feet and looked back at Naminé. Naminé frowned lightly still looking at the tiny flowers in her grip. "But… We should try! Maybe my wish will come true!" Kairi announced gently taking the blossoms from Naminé's hands.

Kairi kneeled down to an earthy patch of soil while Naminé watched her. "You know, you're a really good artist Naminé…" Kairi blankly commented planting the small bushel of flowers into the earth.

Naminé grabbed a water pitcher and daintily pour some water around the base of the flowers and spoke. "Well, thank you, Kairi… That means a lot coming from you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear so." Kairi smiled when she replied. Naminé poured some water onto Kairi's hands to help wash off the dirt and Kairi wiped and dried her hands on the dirty gardening apron she wore. Naminé simply smiled back at Kairi and picked up the wicker basket of plants that she was carrying. Kairi and Naminé went on their way and continued to plant new plants in their garden.

After a while of gardening they went inside and washed up. "I hope my wish comes true." Kairi said lightly as Naminé gave her a curious look.

"Well, whatever it was I hope it will for you, Kairi." Naminé smiled while speaking and kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you, too." Kairi said smirking at the blonde girl.

"Ahuh." Naminé nodded as Kairi turned in her chair.

"You know… I think we should do it tonight." The maroon haired girl said simply with the same smirk on her face as before.

Naminé blushed drastically as Kairi came closer to her. "Well, perhaps…"

"Oh, come on, Naminé." Kairi said holding the blonde girl in an embrace and hug.

Naminé blushed a little more as Kairi began kiss Naminé collarbone. Naminé pursed her lips together in an attempt at not saying anything. Kairi continued to kiss and nip her neck area and slowly removed Naminé's plain white dress. And then Naminé spoke. "Are you sure you want to do it tonight, Kairi? I'm a bit nervous."

Kairi stopped and looked at her gently before speaking. "If you want me to stop, I will, just let me know. Okay?"

Naminé nodded as they tumbled onto the couch in their living room. Kairi began nipping Naminé ever so lightly. Soon she took of the blonde girl's pale yellow undergarments. Kairi nibbled and kissed Naminé's round breasts. And with this Naminé moaned quietly. When Kairi got down to kissing the blonde girl's chest and then stomach she looked at her for confirmation.

Naminé paused for a moment before slowly nodding and Kairi smiled lightly licking the girl's clitoris. Naminé moan a bit more loudly this time. Kairi kept a gently pace before licking her lips and inserting two fingers into Naminé's womanhood.

Naminé's back arched as she let out a gasp and then moaned once again. "K-Kairi…" She murmured as the maroon haired girl began taking a swifter pace in her movements with her fingers.

Once Naminé came Kairi gently removed her fingers and licked them clean. Naminé had torn small claw marks into the couch's upholstery which made Kairi smirk in pride over her work. She then brought herself up to Naminé's face and kissed her with a bit of rough passion having Naminé taste her juices mixed into Kairi's mouth.

When they broke the kiss Naminé began to sit up in order to reciprocate for Kairi, but Kairi pushed her down and said. "I'm not quite done yet, Hun." Kairi smirked again as Naminé looked bewildered at her.

"Well, alright. I love you, Kairi." The blonde girl smiled as the girl with maroon hair began to bring out her bag of toys while nodding in response.

Before Kairi could actually grab something Naminé flipped them over and said. "Before those are deployed, I think I'll do you a favor, Kairi."

Kairi smiled at how audacious Naminé was being and nodded while speaking. "Well, alright then, Naminé."

Kairi soon arched her back and moaned as two of Naminé's fingers were placed inside of her and began thrusting them in and out. Kairi grunted in slight annoyance. "A little fast, please." She mumbled breathlessly. Naminé obeyed, getting it at just the right pace.

Kairi sighed once they were done and kissed Naminé once she was done licking her own fingers clean. After kissing deeply they were breathless for a moment.

"That was my wish…" Kairi said sighing as they laid back on the couch.

"To have sex tonight?" Naminé gave her a weird look but smiled.

"Well, we haven't in a while…" Kairi admitted continuing. "And I was getting a little frisky, we still have more to go, you know?" Kairi smirked when Naminé blushed again.

"Well, alright then…" Naminé said and smiled as Kairi got out her sure to come out toys.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the read.~ I made up the part about Bellflowers and wishes. I just thought it would be cute, and that's the title that came to mind as well.**


End file.
